mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Einmug
Doctor Einmug is a scientist who was created by Ted Osborne (plot) and Floyd Gottfredson (plot and art) in the story Island in the Sky, published in the Mickey Mouse daily comic strip from November 1936 to April 1937. He is a large man who wears a big white beard and laboratory coat.Doctor Einmug specializes in atomic physics and speaks in a German-like accent which was probably a nod towards Albert Einstein. His introductory story, Island in the Sky, raises many issues about the benefits but also the dangers of atomic physics just a few years before the first atom bombs were developed. After that, Einmug did not re-appear in American comics for almost 50 years, but he was used in Italian ones, starting some 12 years later in 1959 when he appeared in Romano Scarpa 's Topolino e la dimensione Delta ("Mickey Mouse and the Delta Dimension"). In this story he had discovered the means to travel to what he called the Delta Dimension, which was effectively an infinite void of nothing, just space. Setting his laboratory up in the Delta Dimension, Einmug pursued his work and discovered that atoms were in fact living beings. He thus increased the size of one of them to that of a small boy and named him Atomo Bleep-Bleep (Italian: Atomino Bip-Bip). Atomo was highly intelligent and had many supernatural abilities, including turning metal into chocolate or estimating with absolute precision when an object was created. Atomo would accompany Mickey on several adventures as a kind of alternative Eega Beeva. Einmug himself has also appeared in numerous European Mickey Mouse comics. He is often shown as less secretive and paranoid than in his original appearance, though his discoveries are still coveted by the likes of Pete and the Phantom Blot. Einmug reappeared in American comics in 1991 in the story A Snatch in Time! in which he had developed a time machine. It was written by Lamar Waldron and drawn by Rick Hoover and Gary Martin. More recently, Einmug has also appeared in American editions of "The Delta Dimension" and other European-made stories. In American comics, Atomo Bleep-Bleep speaks with a German accent identical to Einmug's, insofar as Einmug was presented as Atomo's language teacher. Appearances * Daily Strips: Island in the Sky ''(Comic, 1936) * Walt Disney's Comics & Stories (Dell): ''Island in the Sky (Remake Color ''(Comic, 1940) * Four Color (Dell): ''His Sky Adventure ''(Comic, 1949) * Almanacco Topolino: ''Topolino e i ladri elettronici ''(Comic, 1963) * Le Journal de Mickey (Hachette): ''Super-Dingo et l'île d'Hara-Chid ''(Comic, 1983) * Donald Magazine (Hachette): ''Le monstre de l'île Fébohifécho ''(Comic, 1985) * Mickey Mouse (Abril): ''A Transformação ''(Comic, 1987) * Zé Carioca (Abril): ''Focusing on a new world ''(Comic, 1990) * Mickey Mouse Adventures (Disney Comics): ''A Snatch in Time ''(Comic, 1991) * Lustiges Taschenbuch (Ehapa Verlag): ''Topolino e la città selvaggia ''(Comic, 1993) * Anders And & Co. (Egmont Serieforlaget A/S): ''A Mickey Mystery Part one and Part two ''(Comic, 2013) Other Comics * ''Topolino e la dimensione Delta ''(Comic, 1959) * ''Topolino e i malefici sette ''(Comic, 1962) * ''Topolino e la geonave atomica ''(Comic, 1962) * ''Topolino e i ladri elettronici ''(Comic, 1963) * ''Topolino e l'abbordaggio aereo ''(Comic, 1963) * ''Topolino e la marmellata di mirtilli ''(Comic, 1964) * ''Gancio il dritto dà lezioni! ''(Comic, 1964) * ''Gancio vince sempre! ''(Comic, 1965) * ''Topolino e il nascondiglio in vista ''(Comic, 1965) * ''Topolino e il gemellaggio cosmico ''(Comic, 1966) * ''Prologo a "Toposhow" ''(Comic, 1966) * ''Topolino e il raggio fusore ''(Comic, 1968) * ''Topolino e il bosco stregato ''(Comic, 1968) * ''Topolino e il gas energetico ''(Comic, 1972) * ''Topolino e il drago rosso ''(Comic, 1972) * ''Topolino e il messaggio enigmistico ''(Comic, 1973) * ''Il mio e il vostro successo ''(Comic, 1975) * ''Topolino e l'operazione segreta ''(Comic, 1976) * ''Topolino e il viaggio a Honolulu ''(Comic, 1977) * ''Am Himmel Hoch... ''(Comic, 1980) * ''Prologo a "Topolino eroe" ''(Comic, 1980) * ''Topolino e l'enigma della piramide ''(Comic, 1981) * ''Topolino ferroviere d'assalto ''(Comic, 1982) * ''Topolino e le lettere misteriose ''(Comic, 1982) * ''Mickey et le triangle des Bermudes ''(Comic, 1982) * ''Topolino e i funghi radioattivi ''(Comic, 1983) * ''Super-Dingo et l'île d'Hara-Chid ''(Comic, 1983) * ''Topolino e il caso dei fumetti solidi ''(Comic, 1984) * ''Le monstre de l'île Fébohifécho ''(Comic, 1985) * ''Mickey et le BZZZ 001 ''(Comic, 1985) * ''Une mémoire qui fait boum ''(Comic, 1985) * ''Au cœur du robot ''(Comic, 1985) * ''Topolino e l'acceleratore nucleare ''(Comic, 1985) * ''Topolino e il mistero dei Tecnechi ''(Comic, 1986) * ''Sympa Pat! ''(Comic, 1986) * ''Le diamant noir ''(Comic, 1986) * ''Mickey et i'électrozig (Comic, 1986) * ''Le caisson de jouvence ''(Comic, 1986) * ''La colére de Shan-Boultou ''(Comic, 1986) * ''La plane infernale ''(Comic, 1986) * ''Mickey contre les fantômes noirs ! ''(Comic, 1986) * ''Sur un coup de tête ! ''(Comic, 1986) * ''L'arche de Dingo ''(Comic, 1987) * ''Le poêle atomique ''(Comic, 1987) * ''On a changé Dingo ''(Comic, 1987) * ''Mickey et le verre qui parle ''(Comic, 1987) * ''James Ding Triple Zéro contre S.O.S. ''(Comic, 1987) * ''Retour à l'envoyeur ''(Comic, 1987) * ''Mickey et la forêt magique ''(Comic, 1987) * ''Opération moustique ''(Comic, 1987) * ''A Invasão De Manchas! ''(Comic, 1987) * ''La cabale et la fourmi ''(Comic, 1988) * ''Une réception assomante ''(Comic, 1988) * ''Je ne suis pas ce que je suis ''(Comic, 1988) * ''En voilà des manières ''(Comic, 1989) * ''James Ding contre Facteur Mou ''(Comic, 1989) * ''Mickey agent secret ''(Comic, 1989) * ''"Les bébêtes qui démontent" ''(Comic, 1990) * ''"De l'autre côté de l'objectif" ''(Comic, 1990) * ''"Histoire à "chut"" ''(Comic, 1990) * ''"Le véhicule spatio-temporelle" ''(Comic, 1990) * ''La 2000e aventure du Journal de Mickey ''(Comic, 1990) * ''"Le temps ne fait rien à l'affaire" ''(Comic, 1991) * ''A Snatch in Time ''(Comic, 1991) * ''The Future Ain't What It Used to Be! ''(Comic, 1991) * ''Topolino e la città selvaggia ''(Comic, 1993) * ''Topolino e lo scooter volante ''(Comic, 1993) * ''Topolino e il mistero negli abissi ''(Comic, 1993) * ''Il fantasma di Topolino ''(Comic, 1993) * ''"Les rats des villes" ''(Comic, 1993) * ''60 anni insieme con Topolino ''(Comic, 1993) * ''Topolino e il naufrago dell'abisso ''(Comic, 2011) * ''Vacanze solitarie ''(Comic, 2012) * ''Topolino e gli Ombronauti ''(Comic, 2012) * ''Eta Beta l'uomo del 3000 ''(Comic, 2013) * ''Topolino e l'attrattore fatale ''(Comic, 2013) * ''Atomino, Topolino e il mistero delle merendine mutevoli ''(Comic, 2014) * ''Gambadilegno e il pensiero segreto ''(Comic, 2014) * ''Gambadilegno e la dimensione eroica ''(Comic, 2015) * ''Il rustico cavallerizzo ''(Comic, 2015) * ''Mickey's Craziest Adventures ''(Comic, 2016) See Also * Atomo Bleep-Bleep Category:Comic Characters Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Geniuses